Girl Kor
The Girl Kor is a nameless minor antagonist who only appeared in anime episode 6. She is the third character in the anime to be fully possessed by a Kor, and the first one who is female. She first crashes into the Church gate in an out-of-control carriage and then attacks Mikage in the Church until her soul is purified by Frau. Appearance Physical appearance The nameless girl appears to be somewhere between the ages of 13 and 15, with a slim build but large bust. Her height is estimated to be 159 cm as she is a few inches smaller than Mikage, and her weight is unknown. She has a fairly round face, with a small, up-turned nose, a small mouth with thin lips and large, dark blue eyes. Her skin is pale. Her hair is green, straight, parted in the middle and trails down to her lower-back with two shoulder-length bangs to frame her face. Clothing She wears a red dress with long sleeves and poofy shoulders of a lighter shade of red. Her chest is decorated with white embroidery that makes the darker part of the dress resemble a corset. Her neck is also decorated in a striped white pattern and a white choker. She wears a veil with a golden outline and a golden jewel in the middle of her forehead. Personality She seems to be emotionally dependent due to her troubled past and strained relationships with her family. Relationships With her family Her parents: She does not have a good relationship with her parents and is upset that they favour her brother over her. Her brother: She is jealous of her brother as he receives more attention from her parents than her. However, she is also very possessive of her brother and begs him not to leave her. History Little is known of her history other than she has a brother that is favoured by both her mother and father because he will later become head of the family. When she went to school she also had no friends. She appears to come from a wealthy, possibly noble, family, as she was seen wearing expensive clothing. Anime Synopsis She first appears inside a carriage that has veered out of control and crashed into the front gate of the Church. She survives, and is taken inside the Church by Mikage, who notices that she has been marked with a Kor, but is reminded of his sister when seeing her. Once inside, she attacks Mikage, believing him to be her older brother, but Mikage is saved by Teito. During the battle, she threatens to kill Mikage, but is quickly stopped by the Eye of Mikhail and her soul is purified by Frau. It is unknown what happens to her after this, but it is possible that she returned to her family. Trivia *It is possible that Ayanami sent this girl to the Church in order to remind Mikage of the choice he faces between his family and Teito, as Mikage is instantly reminded of his sister when he sees her, and she asks him 'not to leave her'. *Many fans mistakenly believed that the Girl Kor was actually Rinka Celestine, only Rinka has blonde hair, and Mikage refers to the girl Kor as "that girl" and not "my sister". *While the wishes she made to the Kor that possessed her are unknown, it is probable that she wished for her brother to stay with her and/or for her parents to care more about her. *She is the first female antagonist to appear in the anime. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Nameless characters Category:Human Category:Anime only Category:Onetime characters Category:Antagonists